It is well known to provide a console between the driver and front passenger seats in an automotive vehicle. The console has many functions. It may operate as an armrest, a storage unit, a writing table or a cup holder. Three types of center consoles exist, those that open on one side, those that open on two sides, and those that open from the front. Each type of console has disadvantages.
Consoles that open on one side only, typically open in a manner that limits access only to the driver of the vehicle. Further, those that open on one side only are not suitable in today's global marketplace; i.e., a console suitable for a right-hand drive vehicle would not be suitable for a left-hand drive vehicle. While they provide access to both the driver and passenger in the front seat, they do not allow access to passengers sitting in the rear seats. Finally, consoles that open on two sides typically utilize a complex dual-hinge system, such systems result in increased manufacturing costs.
Additionally, current console assemblies lack user friendliness in a variety of areas. For example, as stated above, drivers and passengers in the front seats often use the console top as an armrest. However, because people are built differently, sit in vehicle seats differently than others, and sit closer to the steering wheel than others, current consoles are unable to provide user armrests that are uniformly comfortable and adjustable in all positions for all people. Therefore, there is a need in the art for an inexpensive console that provides all drivers and passengers of the vehicle with a comfortable weight bearing surface to act as an armrest at little, if any, additional cost.